msodfandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Codex
The Great Codex is the official registry of the Kirin Tor. Contained within this magnificent and enormous volume are listed the names of every Magi to ever call aliegence to the nation of Dalaran stretching back for three thousand years. Organization So intricate an organization such as the Kirin Tor is no stranger to record keeping. In Dalaran, it's said that nothing is ever forgotten. Inside the Great Codex are listed historically the names of each and every magi to ever join the Kirin Tor. The names recorded fall into one of several listings. Current members The most recent and living members of the Kirin Tor are listed near the end pages of the Codex in a deep violet ink. These mages, the current occupants of Dalaran and upkeepers of the Kirin Tor are recorded with an indication of their status which the nature of the enchanted tome permits to change depending on various circumstances. Deceased members The members of the Kirin Tor that have died while still in service or due to old age in their lifetimes are listed just behind the current generation. This section makes up the vast majority of the Codex, stretching far back to the beginning of the tome. Deceased member's names appear in grey ink, with citations celebrating their accomplishments. Former members Former members of the Kirin Tor who have parted with the organization upon aimicable terms or other circumstances are listed in a section after the current members. These mages are still living and several still associate with the Kirin Tor, many having gone on to join other magical institutions. Their names appear in a pale blue ink. Honorary members Honorary members of the Kirin Tor are mages or even other occupations that have commited great services or acts of friendship in the name of Dalaran. The rare few that occupy this position are kept in a small section near the end of the Codex. An Honorary Kirin Tor mage will earn the right to call himself a man of Dalaran with the resources of Kirin Tor at his back whilst non-conforming to Kirin Tor doctrine. Honorary members names appear in red ink. Stricken members It is rare indeed that a Mage of Dalaran would willingly betray his colleagues. The infamous few who earn an exile from Dalaran have their names stricken from the Great Codex, marked as a traitor for all of history. Every mage of Dalaran fears having their names stricken from the Codex. Their names appear throughout the Codex with their names written in deep black with a thick dash through their name. Registry The Great Codex contains the names of every Kirin Tor mage who ever lived. While many early Mages have been lost to history, a comprehensive effort is made to ensure their names are not forgotten. Current members *Acassia Comalington *Adlebrand Whitestone *Aithnea Escol *Alec *Alexander Duval *Aldir Haeron *Alvareaux *Alveris Kingston *Amorlorthus *Anna Ambermill *Anselm S. Wallcroft *Andeven Icestrider *Anissa Faelivrin *Ansirem Runeweaver *Anzim *Aran Light *Arranax DeVin *Ashelara Starshadow *Austin *Avoren Söcretha *Aya Varyn Avernus *Baiinth *Barnaby Fizzleflash *Beauregard Galimus *Beauwitt Fairthorne *Belleford *Bellithiel Windsong *Bink Swiftwizzle *Bitty Frostfinger *Brinkel Flashburn *Calandra *Callic Smoldereye *Crafticus Mindbender *Craig Delathain *Cronax Runetouch *Crystal Boughman *Daelin Aderimos *Daemonte Delrose *Damon Halliwell *Danoe Sprocket *Dashaeus Stormwhisper *Dath'omere *Dennin Trover *Donathan *Dorphus Alphamage *Draegoren Lionsbane *Edrand *Edward Brannes *Elandra *Elarian Sunsilver *Elberich Haltring *Elizabeth DeMolain *Elthoras *Emeline Fizzlefry *Ezrabette Gusache *Fabioso *Fansy Goodbringer *Feldernost Ramsacker *Gansnir Magicrane *Garthluzad Blackmore *Garren *Gehlnarine Liridian *Ginsberg *Goldlilly Gleamingfell *Grezla *Haelenai *Halister *Hellissa Brisby *Hollister *Ilsudria *Issac Antonille *Jaina Proudmoore *Jack Kanobi *Jaidin Mason *Jaine Rosenthal *Jedral Verdigris *Joboba Mezbreaker *John Dlawob *John Nicholas *Kaelana *Kaidevert Frostume *Kalecthos Delnathor *Kalu Ravenort *Karina *Karlain *Karsh Sinclair *Kat Sunflower *Katelin Delutzkah *Kath'leen *Kaytlynn Walsh *Kelsavara Cleartower *Khadgar *Khelden Locklin *Kinria Copperblast *Kira Frostheart *Kyandra Icefire *Archmage Lan'dalock *Lethys T. Sparkspinner *Lily Loveheart *Linda Ann Kastinglow *Lionnel Ambrose Arcweld III *Lora Raventhorne *Lorabell Jennings *Lorreli Morgan *Lucien Hale *Lukems *Maladath *Mal Abatoir *Marados Eldrinar *Mathias Blackheart *Matiff Durthan *Melindra *Meriahm Lausten *The Magnificent Merleaux *Mialonora Pendergast Riddle *Modera *Moran *Mumplina *Muzula Silverweave *Nalen'dor Stormweaver *Nathul Furlbrow *Nelphi *Neydtia *Nicolas Remond *Nowhyn Yanow *Osric Gravers *Pentarus *Patho Steadfast *Phaelista *Preston *Quendan Corbrand *Ralph Eastmund *Ravandwyr *Reaume *Reicalg Frostheart *Rinklestein *Robert Dewald *Rubius Brangar *Saelyrede Silverlake *Seredian Ravenmoore *Silva *Sonja Vines *Stensia Velinov *Syllvestre Hollingberry *Tallera Weaver *Tammini Silverspark *Tarrik Lexington *Tenaj *Teronus III *Thanik Worblehat *Tiare *Timear *Trever Halliwell *Tyr'ganal *Ulrik von Stromhearth *Vanidicus Alexander *Varenthas *Archmage Vargoth *Vas the Unstable *Verus Baelheit *Vhanis Grave *Vincent Khalarest *Vintagius Blushleaf *Vorien Dawnstrider *Waldrom *Watkins *Weinhaus *Welben Frozenwrench *Whirt *Windle Sparkshine *Yurias *Zalphar the Green *Zanbor Emerson *Zaphod Starscope *Zelbin Silvercog *Zildjia *Zodian Spellseal *Zoud Deceased members *Amara Leeson † *Antonidas † *Arrexis † *Argaleus the Crafter † *Arugal † *Ataeric † *Belmara † *Bethor Iceshard † *Charles Pratt † *Cohlien Frostweaver † *Dalar Dawnweaver † *Dathric † *Dieworth † *Drenden † *Gunther Arcanus † *Guzbah † *Kinndy Sparkshine † *Koreln † *Krasus † *Luminrath † *Morran † *Nielas Aran † *Rhonin Redhair † *Sathera † *Tari Cogg † *Thoder Windermere † *Ur † Former members *Arthur Black * Beauregard Galimus * Darek Palmer * Jarod Hershal * Merandar Haifrall *Mordren Makarov *Phin Odelic† *Rommath *Shyre Makarov * Terran Forge Stricken members *-Aethas Sunreaver- *-Allistarj- † *-Bowald Allister- † *-Corla-† * Halorast Solflame- *-Kael'thas Sunstrider- † *-Kel'thuzad- † *-Madhar von Rafghalan † *-Margrave Haifrall- *-Naeberius- † *-Sanaeron Sanguire- *-Thalen Songweaver- *-Thule Ravenclaw- † *''-''Telestra''- '' † *''-''Urom''- ''† Category:Books Category:Kirin Tor Category:Mages Category:Magocracy of Dalaran Category:Documents Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran